


it will come around

by silvergalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalaxy/pseuds/silvergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They flip on some movie made for television that they've watched at least seven times together, and lay facing each other on Harry’s small bed. Niall thinks he could count the specks of brown in Harry’s green eyes if they stayed like this for long enough, but he forces himself to tear his gaze away before Harry notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it will come around

This project is dumb, the television show playing in the background is dumb, and the fact that Niall can barely contain himself from latching his lips onto Harry’s is _dumb._

Niall likes the way Harry smiles at him when he offers ideas for their poster board though, so he can't bring himself to mind too much. It was a simple project if truth be told, some midterm evaluation on novel comprehension, and he and Harry could both hold their own in English class, so it wasn't like they were worried about not doing well.

Niall _is_ worried about the fact that Harry is his friend, and he has all these urges to kiss him and hold his hand and he can't possibly tell him because he and Harry had been the best of friends since they were seven, and Niall can't mess that up. He remembers kissing him on the cheek when they were eight, and Harry’s confused smile, and Niall doesn't want to feel real rejection now if he tries again.

He had come out to Harry when they were fourteen, and Harry had hugged him and then bought them both cheap smoothies at a gas station down the road from their school, and Niall started to cry because he was so happy Harry wasn't bothered.

And Niall had gone on a few dates with boys, and had his first real boyfriend for a few months back in tenth grade. Harry had his fair share of girls he dated during those times, and Niall tried to convince himself the pang he felt in his tummy when he saw Harry kiss them wasn't jealousy.

Now, sitting here in Harry’s house with the television muted behind them as they worked on their communism project, and Harry’s thigh pressed against his own, Niall wished he wasn't so god damn stupid. Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend?

“Stalin was a dick,” Harry says suddenly, and Niall startles a little before nodding in agreement, because yeah, Stalin was a dick. He decides to keep his mouth shut incase he accidentally blurts out that he likes the way Harry’s lips moves when he speaks.

“You’re being quiet. Everything good with Greg?” Harry asks and lays a hand on Niall’s smaller shoulder, and Niall’s heart swells with the contact. Greg’s a dick sometimes, too, and Niall complains about him to Harry fairly often, but that isn't what’s bothering him at the moment.

“Yeah, he’s fine. I'm just feelin’ a bit stomach sick, you know?” He responds, and it’s not a lie. He can’t help the way his stomach tumbles around when he’s in Harry’s vicinity.

“Aw, you shoulda said,” Harry drawls, picking himself up off the floor before reaching out to Niall and hauling him up. “Let’s watch dumb movies and laugh until you feel better.”

And Niall is so in love, his heart feels as lovesick as his stomach, and he knows Harry’s plan isn't going to work, but he’s never been one to pass up on a cuddle.

-

 

Niall goes home a few hours later and eats supper with Bobby while his brother is at work, and tries to focus on his food and their conversation without letting his thoughts drift to Harry.

 

-

 

Ms. Baker loves their approach on the project and they get an A. Niall couldn't be happier when Harry gives him a high five and entwines the tips of their fingers for a moment before he declares that they are going to order a victory pizza for supper that night at Niall’s place.

They invite Liam, Zayn, and Louis as well, but Zayn has an assignment due the following morning, so he opts out.

Niall spends the evening laughing and eating with them by his side, and he think this may be the most at ease he’s felt in a while. The night goes on and he can almost pretend he’s not in love with the boy next to him, until Liam points out a love bite on Harry’s neck, and Harry smirks and mumbles something about Olivia from his chemistry class. Niall’s smile drops suddenly and Louis sends him a knowing glance.

“Oh, yeah.” Liam says, unaware of Niall’s quickly deteriorating state of happiness. “She’s fit, huh?”

“She is,” Harry agrees easily, and then Liam turns his attention to Niall.

“Speaking of attractive people,” he smiles nicely, “Seen any blokes that’ve caught your eye lately, Nialler?”

Niall shrugs. “Sure.” He says simply, not caring to specify when they all demand that he tell them who.

“Come on, Niall. We're among men here, you can tell us!” Harry crows, prodding him in the soft curve of his waist, and Niall squirms a little, shakes his head, and forces a laugh out.

“I don’t know his name,” Niall supplies, and this couldn't be less true. As if he could ever forget Harry’s name.

 

-

 

Long weekends are Niall’s favourite because he always stays at Harry’s house on those Sunday nights, eating and talking until Gemma bangs on the door and tells them to shut up. Tonight, Harry is showing Niall music from this garage band that play gigs in the local pubs on Friday nights.

“I'll take you to see them next week if you want,” He says, and Niall beams.

“That'd be wicked,” he replies eagerly, even though he thinks their song is downright awful. Niall thinks Harry could suggest just about anything that sounded remotely date-like and he'd be willing to do it.

They flip on some movie made for television that they've watched at least seven times together, and lay facing each other on Harry’s small bed. Niall thinks he could count the specks of brown in Harry’s green eyes if they stayed like this for long enough, but he forces himself to tear his gaze away before Harry notices.

“So,” Harry starts, and Niall looks back up at him, notices how his jaw is becoming more defined and the light dusting of peach fuzz on his cheeks, and Niall wants to feel it against his face while Harry’s lips are on his own and-

“You know you can tell me if you’re seeing someone, right?” Harry bumbles, and Niall is thrown from his thoughts and raises a confused eyebrow. “It’s just that, like what the boys were talking about the other night. You just seemed kinda nervous about saying anything and I didn’t want you to think we wouldn’t support you if you were in a relationship or something…” He trails off and blushes, and Niall is sure his own cheeks are just as bright.

“No, no. I'm not seeing anyone.” Niall looks pointedly away. Oh how he wishes.

Then Harry carefully asks, “Then do you like someone?”. Niall vehemently shakes his head, and looks back up at Harry for some sort of reaction, and he’s met with a confused pout.

“What’s wrong?” Niall says, nudging Harry’s knee with his. They're even closer now, and Niall can feel Harry’s body heat coming off of him, and he wants to bury himself into Harry’s chest, but he knows he can’t. 

“Nothin’. Just wish you would tell me the truth.” Niall sighs at this, and closes his eyes briefly and lets Harry card his fingers through his hair.

 

-

 

Harry keeps his promise about bringing Niall to the band’s gig (“ _The Nordic Jaguars, Niall. That’s what they're called._ ” And Niall thinks that sounds like a brand of car, but he decides not to point that out), and when Harry shows up on Niall’s front step with a goofy smile, Niall’s heartbeat picks up as he follows him out.

It’s taking them an awful long time to get to the pub, because Harry only recently got his license, and he wasn't familiar with the location despite having lived in the area for the past seventeen years. Niall laughs at him, and Harry harrumphs in the drivers seat, and pretends to ignore him for the rest of the car ride. He’s awful at the silent treatment though, and before long Niall has him singing along to the cheesy pop songs on the radio.

When they finally arrive, they both climb out of the car and Harry manually locks the doors.

“That thing is older than our parents,” Niall teases, and Harry tries to look offended, but he ends up smiling anyways and the two start walking across the parking lot.

Once they near the entrance, Harry sends Niall a sneaky look, before motioning for him to tiptoe behind them. Niall rolls his eyes, because Harry’s acting like they haven't snuck in anywhere before. His megawatt smile that he sends Niall after they successfully get in never gets old though, and Niall sends him an even brighter one in return. Nudging each other and giggling, they make their way through the small crowds of pub goers so they can find a table closer to the stage.

“There they are,” Harry says, and points out the band on the tiny platform.

“Yeah, there they are,” Niall laughs, “The Nordic Jaguars.” He makes a claw with his fingers, and Harry guffaws so loudly that he draws some looks from the other patrons.

Niall rolls his eyes good naturedly and plops down in his seat, and Harry follows his lead. The music starts a few minutes later, and Niall is honestly repulsed by the strange noises the lead singer is making, and the strange lyrics of the song. He looks to his right to gauge Harry’s reaction, but he’s bopping his head slightly and smiling.

Harry looks over then and sees Niall staring. Niall can see his lips moving, but the speaker is too loud, and he can’t hear him properly. He tries to tell Harry so, and he must understand, because a second later, his big hand is on Niall’s neck and his soft lips are brushing Niall’s ear as he asks his question again.

“What d’you think of ‘em?”

Harry pulls back then, but his face is still awfully close, and Niall wants to tell him how pretty he thinks his eyelashes are, but instead he says loudly, “Really good, we should come again some time.” Harry smiles even wider, claps his hand down on Niall’s shoulder once more, and leaves it there until the set was over.

 

-

 

It’s half past two now, and Niall is sweaty from the heat of the building, so the rush of cold air was welcomed as he and Harry walk back to Harry’s car for the drive home. As he buckles his seatbelt in, Harry turns to him and asks seriously, “So, would you really come see them again with me?” Niall nods, because of course, but Harry shakes his head.

“You sure? Because you don't have to. I know that isn't really your favourite kind of music, we can go see someone else next time.”

Niall shrugs. “I don’t mind. I’ll go to any band with you. You make it fun even when the music sucks and the lead guitarist smells like he crawled out of a dumpster.”

“Hey,” Harry replies indignantly, and he reaches over to poke at Niall. “Not fair. He was pretty talented.” Niall smiles cheekily over at him, then proceeds to turn the speakers on. Harry has on a mixtape Niall gave him for his birthday the year before, and Don Henley’s voice trickles through the speakers. Niall sighs and relaxes back into his seat.

“This is my kind of music,” He says pointedly, before raising his feat onto the dashboard.

“I know, doofus.” Harry answers, before hitting Niall’s legs. “No feet up in the car!” He shrieks, and Niall puts them down disgruntledly.

“You're no fun, Harry.”

“I’m _safe_.”

 

-

 

When Niall trumps into his kitchen the next morning, Greg looks up from the stove where he’s frying bacon, and gives Niall the look.

The one that means _I know you were out with Harry until the ungodly hours of the morning but I'm not going to say anything because I don’t want to hear about your ridiculous crush anymore than I already have._

Niall waves a little awkwardly and scurries to the table, where Bobby’s already sitting down, and Niall doesn't get off so easily with him.

“How was your night?” He asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“Good.” Niall answers shortly, reaching out to pour himself a glass of orange juice. Greg huffs from across the room and Niall looks over to him. “What is it?”

“Next time you decide to come home at three in the morning, be quieter,” Bobby replies, and then adds, “And tell Harry not to wait outside in that loud car until you get in through the door. It’s nice that he cares, but I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the entire neighbourhood with that old motor of his.”

Niall flushes scarlett. “Sorry ‘bout that, Dad. I’ll let him know. In the mean time, look at this breakfast Greg here has got going on!”

 

-

 

“My dad wants you to not drive your car by our house at three in the morning anymore,” Niall tells Harry the next day, and Harry laughs and laughs.

“I guess I'll have to buy one of those two seater bicycles for me and you instead.” He says once his manic laughter subsides, and Niall secretly thinks that sounds terribly romantic.

“We could have our own reality show. ‘Two Morons with a Bicycle’. It’d be a hit.” Niall plays along, and Harry offers him his fist to bump as they both giggle hysterically.

 

-

 

They go over to Liam’s a few days later, and no one had any other plans, so the five of them are draped over the couches in his rec room. Louis turned Wayne’s World on (“ _Again_?” Harry had whined.) and Zayn was explaining the plot of Lord of the Flies to Niall, who had forgotten he had to read it for his English class the following Monday.

Harry brought up girls on his own this time, and the others were used to Niall zoning out during these conversations. Louis isn't surprised when he takes a glance at the quiet boy to see an almost distressed look on his face.

The conversation comes to a lull suddenly, and Liam says, “Let’s eat now.” Harry and Zayn immediately bolt off the couch and run up the stairs after him. Niall makes to follow, but Louis stops him by placing his hand over Niall’s arm.

After he waited long enough so that the others were out of earshot, he starts to talk. “Ni, when are you going to tell Harry you like him? Your longing gazes are getting a tad bit pathetic there.”

Niall gapes, turning his head quickly to make sure Harry was upstairs, before slapping a hand over Louis’ mouth and ushering him into Liam’s laundry room. He clicks the lock behind him, and Louis makes gross faces.

“Your hand tastes like cheap soap,” He groans, sounding rather annoyed, and Niall rolls his eyes.

“That doesn't matter. Who told you?” Niall asks urgently. He’s leaning against the wall, his face is flushed. He wouldn't doubt it if Louis could hear his wild heartbeat from where he was standing comfortably a few feet away.

“Who told me what? That you're in love with your best friend? I thought it was obvious. You've been giving him heart eyes for the past nine years.” Louis talks like it’s a known fact, and Niall covers his flaming cheeks and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Who else knows?” He mutters dejectedly.

“Uh, everybody with eyes and a brain?” Louis places a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “So not Liam. And Harry definitely doesn't know,” he scoffs. “Harry is painfully oblivious, actually. I don't know whether that’s a good or bad thing.”

Niall slumps against the cold wall. “Me either.”

 

-

 

After another week of Harry spewing about girls and many sympathetic looks from both Louis and now Zayn, who seems to have caught on, Niall walks into his fifth period class to see Zayn whispering quickly into Harry’s ear. Harry had a look of surprise on his face, and his eyebrows were furrowed together.

“Hi,” Niall speaks as he plops himself down at the pair of seats in front of them. Zayn removes his mouth quickly away from Harry’s ear and smiles sweetly at Niall, offering him a candy from his pocket. Niall takes it and lays it on his tongue as Harry waves to him. “What’s going on in the rumor mill?” He asks.

“Ben and Julie hooked up in Ben’s grandfather’s boat, apparently.” Zayn supplies, and Niall just nods, because this was barely news. Harry starts talking about his new job at the bakery then, and Niall listens attentively as he flounders on about all the cool things he’s going to learn how to make. Their teacher walks in then, and they turn in their seats so he can start the class, but Niall can't help but notice the strange looks Harry gives him for the rest of the lesson.

 

-

 

The talk of girls slows suspiciously fast after that day, and Niall is equal parts grateful and curious as to who or what caused the sudden change. Lately though, he sees Harry taking longer glances at him then usual, and there’s nothing he can do but look quickly away and blush. Until one day he decides to just ask what this current fascination with the side of his face is all about.

“What’re you looking at?” Niall says, after Harry had been staring blankly at him for what must have been nearing five minutes. Harry’s eyes flick up to his and he smiles.

“Just thinking.” He replies, and Niall has half the mind to ask about what, but he just shrugs and goes back to the mindless game he’s playing on his phone instead.

 

-

 

Things suddenly click into place for Niall when he sees Zayn whispering to Harry more, and Harry’s evaluating looks refusing to cease. Niall is a bit angry with Zayn, because who said he could tell Harry about Niall’s lifelong love for him? Niall definitely hadn’t. Worry flies through Niall’s mind for the rest of the day, and his heart is pounding when Harry taps his shoulder on their walk home.

“Come to my house with me,” he says. “I want to ask you about something.” Niall’s palms clam up, but he agrees nonetheless, and wonders if Harry’s going to stop talking to him because of his huge pathetic crush.

By the time they make it up to Harry’s room, Niall is silently preparing a whole apology speech. Harry gently pushes the door closed, and Niall sits on the edge of Harry’s forest green comforter and rubs his socked feet against Harry’s carpet. Harry sits himself down on his desk chair and turns it so he’s facing Niall. They sit there in almost complete silence for a moment before Niall’s worries get the best of him.

“I’m sorry for falling in love with you!” He cries out, and Harry’s eyes bug out of his head. “It just happened, I'm sorry, I am. You're nice to me all the time and your hugs make me really happy and you laugh at my stupid, _stupid_ jokes when no one else does.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Niall…” He murmurs, put Niall plows on, unable to stop his mouth from moving and slipping out his secrets.

“You made me croissants when my parents got divorced! We cuddle, Harry. Cuddle! And we go on ‘bro-dates’ _all the time_ , but I don't want them to be bro-dates anymore. I’m really sorry, this is pathetic. You must think I'm so lame, god. I tried to stop liking you once but then you smiled at me and my heart almost exploded. I don’t know what to do and I'm really sorry.” He sits there and buries his hot face into his lap as Harry stays still and takes it all in. “I should leave,” he mutters finally, and begins to traipse towards the door when Harry yanks him backwards.

“You can't just lay all that on me and leave,” Harry says gently, and begins guiding Niall back to sit down, and this time he situates himself next to Niall and places a comforting arm over his shoulders. “Why are you only telling me all of this now?”

Niall groans. “Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to stop being friends or make you uncomfortable. You don't even like guys, so I know I have no chance. It’s okay.”

Harry continues rubbing his hand over Niall’s back. “Now, who told you I wasn't interested in blokes?” He asks, and Niall looks up with a quirked eyebrow.

“Uh, you never said you were so I just…guessed?” Niall says.

“You should've asked me.”

“Yeah, I suppose that would've been a good thing to do but, Harry-” He’s cut off by a pair of soft lips, and his eyes fly open, too surprised to reciprocate the gesture.

Harry pulls away and grins sweetly, and Niall’s mind is a muddled mess. “I’m confused,” he breathes out. “You kissed me.” Harry chuckles a bit at this.

“You always have been observant, huh Nialler?” He says, like that answers Niall’s question.

“Um, why?” Niall asks, the confused look not leaving his gleaming eyes.

“I wanted to. Your lips are soft and you make me happy. Kissing seems suitable to me.” Harry shrugs easily, and Niall can’t keep up with these new developments.

“What does this mean, uh…” He trails off uncertainly, because kissing Harry is a dream that Niall has been thinking about for years, but he needs Harry to understand that this means more than something casual to him. But Harry smiles again and interlocks their fingers and rests their hands on his clothed thigh.

“It means that I'm an oblivious idiot. I've been thinking about you a lot for the past few months, but I never really put two and two together until Zayn told me to tone down the girl talk around you because you were, and I quote, _woefully in love_. He says he’s sorry for telling me, by the way.”

Niall smiles and lurches forward and kisses Harry for real this time, and it's nice. Really, really nice, and he lets himself get caught up in the embrace as Harry's hands are roaming over his back causing his breath to hitch a little. He sits up on his knees for a better angle without detaching himself from Harry.

He pushes his lips against Harry's more fervently and surprises Harry with his enthusiasm. He pulls back for a moment, and simply looks at him, taking in things, before finally breaking the silence.

"I’m so glad this happened. At the rate I was going we'd be seventy and still going on bro-dates.” Niall exclaims breathlessly, and Harry squeezes his hand a little and attaches his lips to Niall's for another swift kiss. “Speaking of which,” Niall continues on, a happy flush making it’s way up his soft cheeks. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Harry smiles unrestrainedly. “What a question. Of course I will, you mope. Where are you gonna take me?”

It’s Niall’s turn to shrug now. “I haven’t thought that far ahead yet, give me time.” He jokes, and Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s waist and bundles him against his side.

“Nearly a decade of crushing and you haven’t decided on where to go for our first date? I'm appalled.”

Niall slaps his arm softly, and nuzzles his face against Harry’s neck. “I never thought it would actually happen.”

 

-

 

They end up going to another Nordic Jaguars gig for their date, and much to Niall’s surprise, he finds himself smiling the whole way through despite the raunchy vocals. When Harry turns to him throughout the show, Niall lets himself look as long as he wants, and presses his lips against Harry’s whenever he feels like it’s necessary, which is every few minutes.

“This is much better than a bro-date,” Niall huffs after a particularly long kiss.

And when Harry leans in to whisper a dumb joke to Niall, he keeps his face hovering closely for a moment, and Niall beams and revels in the adoration in his stare.

Harry drives Niall home after the gig, because despite all of the joking he and Niall had done, he hadn't bought the two seated bike after all. He leads Niall to his front step and starts to lower his head to give Niall a quick kiss goodbye, when Niall stops him.

“Just come in. You might as well stay over, my dad already knows you're here,” Niall whispers, gesturing to Harry’s car which was parked close to his front path.

“You sure he won’t mind?” Harry says quietly, but he’s already following Niall inside into the warmth of his home.

 

-

 

“I think I might be woefully in love with you,” Harry murmurs into Niall’s hair a few hours later, and Niall’s heart bursts into silent song as he lifts his head and presses soft kisses to Harry’s sleepy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to the lovely chrisi aka dorkniall on tumblr for reading this over for me <3
> 
> if you want, you can find me on tumblr at either bumblingniall or niallachu :-)


End file.
